Lava will be covered in snow
by Lexion
Summary: Chojuro has a crush on Mei but Mei doesn't pay him attention so when on a mission he has to enslave someone what would happen if Chojuro continues to fall for Mei or does he push her out of his life and feels that he is wanted more than needed.
1. Chapter 1

Chojuro was a recent member of the seven swordsmen of the Mist. He was at the age of 16 and wasn't really life threatening unless he had to be. Ever since he became a member of the seven swordsmen he also became the fifth Mizukage's bodyguard but he was thankful that he wasn't the only one. There was another person that was his partner but Chojuro wasn't happy having someone that would judge him for being a teenager. Despite all of that he honestly liked the Mizukage, Mei Terumi. He didn't just think that she was beautiful he thought that she was amazing in every way even though for others her being able to use lava would scare them but Chojuro brushed that off.

For four years since the age of 12 he had been by Mei's side and never left it unless he was told otherwise. During the years Chojuro had noticed that Mei has a highly flirting personality and has been looking through files to look for someone to marry and start a family with her but it wasn't going so well and his partner, Ao didn't want him to get involved because of his age.

One day Chojuro was doing errands with his partner and they were heading to the room to deliver the messages.

"Um Ao sempai do you think Lady Mizukage will get married any time soon?"

"I hope so even though I highly doubt it. Why are you asking?"

"I was just wondering."

When they got to the hallway Ao looked at Chojuro.

"Chojuro I need to tell you something."

Chojuro looked at him.

"Yes sir?"

"You do know that Lady Mizukage is at the seven swordsmen mansion right now?"

Chojuro got scared.

"She is? What for?"

"I don't know you can go that's all we had to do."

Chojuro nodded and went home. When he got there he poked his head into a room and saw all of the seven swordsmen and Mei in there. The leader, Fuguki was looking at Mei then he glanced and saw Chojuro.

"Ah Chojuro I see you finally decided to show up come in here."

Chojuro honestly didn't want to go in but he did and sat next to Ameyuri who was his sister figure of the seven swordsmen. Fuguki looked at Chojuro and spoke.

"Chojuro we just received a mission to get rid of the Onichi clan. They're the main clan that is behind all of the bloodline purges so we have to kill them. The only way any member of that clan that is desperate to live has to be our servants and nothing else."

They all agreed to it then they all left the Mist village to end the Onichi clan.

When they got there the place looked like it's been abandoned then they began to look for people but they had to spread out. As they were killing people Chojuro was alone and was walking through the area he was in but he soon saw someone hiding but he found them and was looking at the person.

The person he saw was a girl about the same age as him. She had snow white hair and her eyes were ice green. She was afraid of what would happen to her she knew that he was going to kill her and there was nothing she could do about it but she wanted to at least try.

Chojuro brought his weapon to strike but stopped when she began to plead him to spare her life.

"Please... don't kill me. I'll do anything you want me to do."

Chojuro just looked at her and had a hand under her chin to make her look at him.

"If I let you live you have to be my servant."

"I said that I'll do anything you want."

"What's your name?"

"Chiharu Yoshita."

"Alright then Chiharu from this moment on you're mine."

"Yes Master."

Chojuro had her to follow him. After the mission was over they all went back to the Mist village and Chiharu was on to work without waiting for orders. She never spoke and there was no comments or complaints from any of the other members of the mansion.

3 months later

Chojuro was in the Mizukage's office turning in papers then he noticed a file in the stack then looked at Mei.

"Lady Mizukage here's a file you should look at."

Mei took the file from him and smiled.

"Oh this file. I didn't expect it to come that fast."

Back at the seven swordsmen mansion. Chiharu was doing her work that she had gotten used to but then stopped when she saw Ameyuri coming into the room.

"Lady Ameyuri, may I get you some tea?"

Ameyuri looked at her then shook her head. Chiharu went back to her work then she heard Ameyuri talking to her.

"Tell me something Chiharu. I noticed that you have been giving Chojuro some glances why is that?"

"I..."

She didn't say anything then she lowered her head but Ameyuri wasn't letting it go so then she went to her.

"Well?"

"I have a major crush on him. I know it's silly of me but I can't help it. I mean I'm just a maid and he's the bodyguard of the Mizukage I can't top that."

Ameyuri was surprised then smirked.

"I won't tell anyone but I'm sure he'll be happy if you told him in some way like for example this."

Ameyuri handed her a magazine and left the room. Chiharu looked at it then smiled.

"I will do this."

WITH CHOJURO

Chojuro was walking through the hallway but then stopped when he saw what time it was and went to go home. He really had a long day at this point he just wanted to go home and relax.

When he got to the mansion he went to his room. He opened his door and was expecting it to be empty but saw Chiharu in the room holding one of his shirts to her hugging it. She stopped and saw him and saw that he looked tired.

"Master please forgive me. I'll get your tea ready."

She was about to leave but Chojuro stopped her and pushed her back to the bed and was over her. Chiharu looked at him with surprising eyes as he looked at her firmly.

"Chiharu, what were you doing just now?"

She did consider lying but she couldn't not to him.

"I was hugging your shirt because..."

He looked at her and she continued.

"...I missed you."

Chojuro blinked.

"You missed me?"

"Yes Sir-"

"Just Chojuro when it's just us."

"I did miss you and waiting for you to come back and seeing you again is always the best part of the day for me."

Chojuro was taken by this then he leaned closer then had his head on her collarbone.

"Chojuro the tea..."

"It can wait. You waited for me to come home so the tea can wait longer."

Chiharu didn't know why but she began to rub his head in a caring way and soon Chiharu felt Chojuro sleeping and looked at him.

"You have such a sweet sleeping face."

She kissed his fore head and took his glasses and ear warmers off and went back to stroking his head as he slept on her.


	2. Chapter 2

3 months have passed and for some reason Ao and Chojuro have noticed that Mei has been writing notes but they didn't ask about it. They just assumed that the notes she has been writing were for things that she had to do in between things.

One day Mei received a letter and her expression dropped then she looked up at her two bodyguards that were looking at her.

"Ao, Chojuro I want you two to be my personal butlers during the time that my parents are here."

Ao had a look of disbelief and Chojuro just stared. Ao really didn't want to then he looked at Mei.

"Lady Mizukage you can't be serious."

Mei glared at him.

"Did I stutter?"

"No my Lady."

With that Chojuro and Ao were both put into royal rich blue robes to signify that they were butlers of the Mizukage. Chojuro didn't say anything at first but when they had to be put into the robes he wasn't too happy about it.

"Um Lady Mizukage why do we have to put on the robes?"

Mei looked at them.

"I have to make sure you two are matching because my parents are very picky about everything they see and will complain about it until something is done about it."

With that the door was being knocked on and they looked at the door. Mei gulped and Chojuro went to answer the door. Standing behind the door was Ameyuri she seemed to be bored but when she got a good look at what Chojuro was wearing she raised a brow at him.

"Um Chojuro what are you wearing?"

"Lady Mizukage wanted me to wear this from now on."

"Right."

"Wait why are you here?"

"Hm? Oh a married couple asked me to lead them to the Mizukage and I see that she's in here so I'll let them know."

Mei had an idea.

"Ameyuri I want you so be my maid next to Ao and Chojuro."

Ameyuri began to laugh.

"Oh that a good one. See you later if I end up coming back."

With that she left to the seven swordsmen mansion. Chojuro hung his head then they saw the married couple that Ameyuri had mentioned. A man with a blank expression and long black hair he was Motoru Terumi. The woman next to him had the same hair color as Mei and her name was Maya Terumi.

Motoru looked at the three people before him

"Well I see that our daughter is happy about something."

Mei went to her parents getting a bear hug from her mother while Ao and Chojuro got the table ready.

When the dinner was ready Mei smiled looking at her parents then she noticed that they had two people with them one looked very attractive and the other seemed to be his friend or something like that.

"Mother, Father who are these two that came with you?"

Maya smiled closing her eyes.

"This is Soramaru he's the one who has been writing letters to you and he has our approval for you hand in marriage."

She looked at the other guy that was with them.

"This is the youngest son of the Kenshin clan that supports all of the Kages in the five nations. This is Suohame."

Soramaru smiled a cool smile.

"I'm sorry for the sudden news Lady Mizukage but I do wish to ask for your hand in marriage."

Mei blinked then smiled.

"I would need time to think about it."

As for Motoru he looked at Chojuro and Chojuro wasn't liking the stare he was getting from him. Mei saw this and wanted to know why.

"Um Father is something wrong?"

"I couldn't help but notice that this boy is your butler. Is he a ninja as well?"

"Yes sir."

"Really what rank?"

"He's just a genin but he was assigned to be my butler."

Ao blinked in surprise then glanced at Chojuro who was looking at her then Soramaru looked at Mei.

"Lady Mei, my friend Suohame is a sword master and is the best of his class and family and he was hoping to have his visit to the Seven swordsmen mansion while he's here."

"Of course I'll get you a room ready while we're talking."

Mei signaled Chojuro who came to her bowing to her to hear her giving him an order.

"Chojuro when we're done and when Kenshin-san is ready to go to the mansion take him there."

"Yes Lady Mizukage."

About an hour later Suohame was done eating and he looked at the others.

"Thank you for this meal."

Mei smiled then he stood up and turned to leave following Chojuro to the seven swordsmen mansion.

Chojuro was leading while Suohame silently followed. Suohame noticed that Chojuro seemed upset about something so he thought he should ask.

"Hey you, why the long face? Aren't you happy to be walking me somewhere?"

"Honestly no."

"Keep in mind that I'm the son of the strongest sword making land."

When they got to the mansion they went inside and Suohame saw that the place was spotless.

"Wow I'm impressed. How many maids does this place have?"

Chojuro was getting annoyed by this guy but then Ameyuri came into the room.

"I see that you're here."

Suohame smirked as he approached Ameyuri.

"Of course I love swords."

"I wasn't talking to you. Chojuro why is this guy here?"

Chojuro closed his eyes in anger.

"Lady Mizukage offered him to stay here because of his love for swords."

"Something else I want to know on way you're upset."

"That woman is embarrassing me I'm going to my room."

With that Chojuro left to his room.

Ameyuri shook her head.

"Glad I said no to that job to told me about."

"Well since he's not here why don't we have a sword lesson?"

Ameyuri looked at him and saw that he was very close.

"Don't I'm not interested."

"Come on I would go to the end of the world for you."

"Really? Would you stay there?"

With that she left to go to bed.

Chojuro was in his room and Chiharu looked at him and rubbed his back but he looked at her.

"Chiharu, I'm sorry if I do anything to you in any way."

"Why would you?"

"Lady Mizukage is such an embarrassing person. I'm not a genin I'm a member of the seven swordsmen and that's far above a special jonin level."

He looked at her and hugged her then she stroked his head again.

"Chojuro please remember that you're a great person. Others may not see it but I do."

He looked at her and saw her smiling at him then he lowered his head on her.

"Thank you, Chiharu."


End file.
